Reborn renewed hope.
by clara200
Summary: The Animorphs die but get a new chance but in diffrent bodies chosen by the Crayak
1. Default Chapter

Reborn renewed Hope

Jake's pov 

As I layed dying I knew he had failed there was no way we could win.The whole universe was doomed.Then it went dark.I was floating in air I saw the others floating with me."Are we dead? Because this doesn't look like heaven there's no half clad ladies

around" said Marco." NO YOU ARE NOT DEAD" said a loud voice.'The Ellimist' said Cassie."What do you want?" snapped Rachel "we are dead leave us alone!""YOU 

CAN STILL HELP SAVE YOUR WORLD.I MADE A DEAL WITH THE CRAYAK

THAT YOU CAN RETURN BUT IN DIFFERENT BODIES.HE AGREED AS LONG AS HE CHOSSE THE BODIES YOU USE.I turned toward the rest of the Animorphs.

"What do you think?"I askedI don't like this" said TobiasI think we should so this if

we can kick Yeerk butt than let's do it," said Rachel.Hold it if the Crayak is involved then this means trouble.I know but if it means we get another chance of saving our world than the risk is worth it. Said Ax I turned toward the Ellimist and told him we will do it.THEN GO AND WHEN YOU MEET UP YOU WILL COMPLETE YOUR MISSON.I felt the air around me go dark and I sank back down to the ream of the living.

Ax's pov 

The dark was swirling like a gigantic black hole.I felt wet and sticky I franticly pulled away and finally separated.I panicked because I couldn't see.I tried to calm myself maybe this species is born blind.I tried to reorient myself.Okay I'm blind and I'm underwater it seems.Maybe I'm a leeran.I was hungry okay don't panic.Hey I seem to be soaking in nutrients.Good I wouldn't go hungry.Wha….. Underwater spices blind and soaks up nutrients.AAAAAHHH!No I couldn't be how can this be?

Cassie's pov 

I was swept into the light.I head toward it and heard a voice say Come on now. That's a girl. I was pushed into the light.Ahhhh I cried it was so bright.Shhhhsh little one. I tried to raise my head but was too tired to.I had to rest. 

Tobias's pov

I headed toward the light I suddenly was jolted forward to great the new world. I opened my eyes and saw I was underground this disturbed me because I was use to being in the sky.The first emotion I felt was a great never-ending hunger.

Rachel's pov

I slowly regained conciseness I realized I was underwater. Ahhh I can't swim I tried to calm myself down.Calm down I told myself.I noticed I was doing fine underwater I must be an aquatic species.I found I could send out sonar and when I did I found myself 

Surrounded by slugs.Slugs? I told myself then it hit me.****

** **

Jake's pov

I was at peace in the calm glow of the light then I heard voices. I fell forward into the world.I tried to stand up but fell luckily stoung hands caught me big hands with blades I 

Looked at the creature's face "Hi son" it said.

Marco's pov 

This was weird one minute I was dead the next I was heading toward a new life. I was pushed forward into the light.I was temporally blindedahhhhshhh little one I heard a voice say welcome to our family. I opened my eyes wow I could see in all directions at once. I was a little confused at this though.

Ax's pov

I swam franticly around the pool I couldn't believe my fate.A thith yeerk well not thirth 

They do seem to keep clean in the pool, but that was beside the point.How do I complete a mission as a yeerk?I had a sinking feeling how I was to do this.I finally calmed down.I noticed that I was now near the pier I quickly swam away disgusted with 

The thought of infestion.I swam back the way I came and was in a group of small yeerks.These must be my brother and sisters.I really didn't want to have anything to do with them. One came over and clicked "Hello you must be my brother I'am Agruth 005 of the well of this pool the Tracney pool.Who are you?"I clicked back I …I 'am I 

Searched my mind for an appropriate name and one came yasmeth 002.

Cassie's Pov 

I finally got up on my hooves. Wow it is pretty here, the grass grew in different shades and the area was dotted with shinning lakes that had crystals sprouting on the side of them. Hello little serinty. Said a voice.I turned one of my eyes stalks toward an Andilite standing next to me.I'am your mother quintess gallut morrkay. And you are

Serinty- Morrkay – Nustrom. A larger Andilite, which I suspected, was a male. Came up

to me and said We are honored to finally meet you.I 'am your father bortimus niprus

Nustrum. .I thought to my self I'm glad to be here too probably more than you think.

I was tired from all that happened so I decided to rest as I dosed off I heard my parents say She is a true maricle sent from above. 

Tobias's pov

I was very hungry and this disturbed me. A Taxxon oh great what did I do to make the

Crayak mad if this is my punishment then I wonder how bad the others got? I stared at my brothers and sisters I could sense there warm blood flowing through them one of them lunged at me. Bang I hit him or her with my body we fall over and unforently for the other one he hit a jagged rock and was cut open I lunged forward and fed on the warm flesh.The others scrambled for flesh while others waited for mother to give birth and feed on that young child. When I finished I battled with other brothers and sisters to fed on the weak. I decided when there was no one else to battle either they were killed and eaten or they left to find others to eat I left to rest I traveled down a tunnel and into a small burrow to sleep.

Rachel's poi

Nooo this can't be a Yeerk! I wanted to kill someone oh yeah right! I thought how would I do that go up to there face and smother them with my slug body. Ha!I noticed

a lot of small Yeerks next to me. " Hello" it said "Hello to all my brother and sister Yeerks."Brother! Sister!Oh great I thought I love you, you love me we're a slugy family. Stop it! I'm beginning to sound like Marco. One of the Yeerks came up to me and said, " Hi what is your name?" I had to think for a moment then it came to me "I'm

Hoenell 386 and you?"The Yeerk replied " Me! I'm jepall and I can't wait to go out and explore the world. The outside world has to be better than this little pool right!"Oh god she sounds like my sister.I thought.I was tired so I excused myself and lowered myself close to the bottom of the pool to rest.

Marco's pov

I realized what I became but still couldn't believe it. An Andilite huh Crayak must have made a mistake or he thought I was alright. Oh well.I looked at the Andilite male and he looked at me.Hello son. I 'am your father, and you are marith thrillat polotan I tried to get up on my feet, I mean hoofs. Let me see him. Said a soft voice. I turned one of my stalk eyes to see who was talking. Rest dear you will see him soon. Said my dad. Still I want to see him. The male moved so that she could see me. You are 

so handsome my little one. I would have blushed if I could. I was a cutie as a human so I should be use to it.Suddenly the female my Andilite mom started to sway and fell over. Noo get a doctor quick! He shouted. I thought numbly to myself I can't even have a mother here as the doctors put her in a sling and attached her to some tubes. I 

Stood up on my four hoofs and tried to walk it was hard my father watched me with his stalk eyes and his wife with his main eyes.I stumbled and got up my father figured out what I was doing came to my side and helped me I finally got to her side and got a good look at her.She was sweating and tired of course having a baby might do that to you. She smiled at me. She held my hand and I smiled.The doctor watched us and spoke She better get some rest so should Marith. So my dad took me into another room and I closed my eyes 

Jake' s Pov

The creature was a Hork-Borjri. I thought to myself the Crayak must of screwed up. I like this. The male passed him over to a female probably his mom. She cradled him and cooed over him. He suddenly noticed another Hork-bajir it was smaller and seemed to be timed. "Cosel come see your new brother." She said. I watched as the young one came over and peered at me. I smiled and reached up I wanted him to feel that I was not a threat though as a baby I didn't see how I was a threat.She smiled at me and said " little 

Keja must rest" as she placed me in a small nest.

The Crayak and Ellimlist watched them. "You have picked some interesting forms for them." Said the Ellimlist. The Crayak smirked "you shall see why I chose them soon."

The Ellimlist spoke to the Animorphs " sleep well for tomorrow you will not remember your past. When you meet again you shall learn your mission for now live well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reborn renewed hope**

(Note This is a rewrite of the second chapter. I messed the last one up horribly.) I finally got back to fan fiction writing. Sorry this took so long I lost my disk with the story on it. To address people that reviewed thank you. Artemis Thanks for the compliment. Wilfred you sound like an English teacher stop being so formal I tried to e-mail you but it didn't work. Everyone I know I need to improve my grammar and spelling. I will reread the series to get back into it. I will have to rewrite the first chapter so it will make sense. The reason it was short was so you could see what happened to them now I will have each chapter be about a character. So on with the story.

Ax 

My name is Yasmeth002. I grew up in the Tracney pool with many brothers and sisters and yet I felt I didn't fit in. My best friend is Agrith005 and Tangil002. If you have not guessed we are yeerks an underwater species. We take host to survive soon I will be required to take a host.

Today we practice infestation. We gathered near the pier and waited for a host to infest. Orlik was first being 001. He quickly scrunched himself into the ear of the host and the head left the water. It was quiet for a while as the sludgy water ripples resided.

A few minutes past and the head returned to the water. Orlik was excited. "It was great I can't describe how the outside world looks and feels."

The next yeerk was I. I entered the ear it was an easy fit this person has obviously been a host before. The brain was full of electric pulses. I quickly subdued the host. I lifted his head up and out of the sludgy water that was our home for so long. I could see glorious color I quickly looked down at the dirty sludge I been living in. Another host a human one barked at me. "Are you in control of your host or not?" I moved his head toward him. I tried the voice. "Yes I can control my host." He had me test my skills by having me walk back and forth along and move my host around. I wondered what kind of creater was this. I looked into its mind. It was a human boy. "Leave me alone!" I was shocked that it would still rebel against us we won we control them. I was lead back to the pool to go back into the water I reluctantly returned to the water. Something disturbed me about infesting a host I didn't know why but it felt wrong. "How was it Yasmeth? Asked Agruth. I lied so they would not think I was against the empire. "It was better than living in the water." He knew something was wrong but desided to ask him later about it.

After everyone in our group had practiced infestion we gathered at the other end of the pool. Tangil was bragging. "I was so excited to finally be allowed to infest a host. I plan to someday become a visser." This made me shiver. Everyone was excited and couldn't wait to get a permenat host. I hung back a bit. Agruth noticed. "What is wrong ? You do not seem happy to get out of the pool." "I don't know I just feel it is not right." Agruth was disturbed he sounded like a traitor. "Maybe you just need time to get use to it." Yasmeth

"Perhaps your right."

Time pasted and eventally we got a host. My first one was a human slightly older than the one I practiced with. He was bored with me. He seen Yeerks come and go. "Your all the same thirsty for power and nothing else." I wanted to tell him differently but if I got another host others would know about how I really felt about the Yeerk hiarachy. I didn't have to worry about him as much as I thought. When I went for feeding I headed back toward the pier and the human was not there. I waited for a while until I was finally allowed to infest the practice human. I demanded an explanaition. "Where is the human I

had?" The pool boss was calm. "He killed himself during lunch he must of somehow snuck into the kitchen and stole a knife and slit his throught. We

could not revive him. "

I later heard rumors that before he died he whispered "Death is the only freedom we get and I am free forever."

I was given another host a boy who was in his early teens. He had no family or friends. He was curious and strangly not afraid of me. " My name is Al Salllion I hope your not going to hurt me." I calmly told him You are my host if you die so do I. Al was sadden by this. So we are stuck together. 

I confirmed this but I struck a deal with him becase it was my first real host and

I wanted no problems that I would stay out of his memories if he behaves. I

Have no real choose anyway alright. This agreement worked well for both of them.


End file.
